Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Mitzia
Summary: After another tutoring session in winter, Misaki has to go home, however Akihiko doesn't want that. Based on the song Baby It's Cold Outside. Completely fluff


Just like any other day in winter, the temperature was dropping like snowflakes. Tokyo's streets were starting to rid themselves of people as the day became night. Weather reports throughout the day called for flurries which fell in the evening. Many children watched from their windows hoping there were would be no school the next day while adults tried to get them to bed.

For one household however, it seemed to be the other way around.

"Usagi-san, it's getting late. I need to go home."

In the Usami penthouse, Misaki had finished another tutoring session. His grades were slowly becoming average with the help of his brother's best friend so he could make it into Mitsuhashi University.

"You should stay a bit longer," Akihiko said.

"I really can't stay. I have to go," Misaki said as he hurriedly packed his writing utensils and papers into his messenger bag.

"But it's getting cold outside," Akihiko said.

"Yeah, I know. It's going to get even colder if I don't leave soon," the teen groaned.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled his hood up before walking towards the door. The childish man blocked his way with his larger stature. "Just call Takahiro and tell him you're staying here some more."

"He'd get worried."

"I'll call him then."

"You will do no such thing!" Misaki scolded.

"Then stay."

"Usagi-san," Misaki groaned. He looked at his tutor with a pout. No matter how much time they spent together, the man never matured. In fact, it wouldn't be an utter lie of one said that the man had gotten even more childish.

"This evening has been so very nice. It'd be a shame and a waste to just end it now," Akihiko said. He took one of the brunette's hands and rubbed it softly. "You're hands feel just like ice. I'll warm them up some so they don't freeze off."

"Usagi-san, you're hands are colder than mine," Misaki said, yanking his hand away. "I really need to leave. I don't want Nii-chan to worry." He began walking again for the door.

"How about a few minutes more? Just a few, please?" Akihiko asked.

"Usagi-san, it's so late at night, so I need to le- whoa, it's dark! Did you turn out the lights?!" the teen yelled. While he was talking, Akihiko had slipped away towards the wall with a light switch and flicked it off. The living room was only illuminated by the moon and whatever street lights that managed to shine through the penthouse window.

"You're eyes are sparkling like the stars," Akihiko said.

The older man walked over to his student and held him by the hip.

"You're lips look delicious."

He leaned down and captured the unsuspecting mouth. Misaki put his hands on Akihiko's chest to push him away, but it was too late. The kiss sent small shivers down his spine that made him feel weak and his hands slowly dropped down to his side. Akihiko pulled back and gazed at the flushed face in the dark.

Misaki opened his eyes which somehow closed and shook his head. "No, no, no! I really have to go! I can't let myself be swept away like this!" he screamed in his mind.

"I forgot Nee-san would be there, too! She'll get suspicious if I'm late! Nii-chan's probably waiting at the door for me, so I really need to leave now!" he exclaimed.

Akihiko held the boy closer and rested his head on top of his. He looked over at the window again. "You'll freeze out there. The snow is probably up to your knees by now," he whispered.

"If it is, it's your fault for not letting me leave sooner," Misaki grumbled.

"I'm sure Takahiro would understand if you stay longer because of the weather. He wouldn't want you getting sick."

"I won't get sick!"

"That's something only a child would say."

"I have to go."

"Did you run out of excuses except for that one?"

"Shut up. I said I have to leave."

Akihiko released the boy and smirked at him. Misaki pouted as he looked up to the lilac eyes in the dark. "You know you can leave, now that I'm not stopping you," Akihiko said in a taunting manner.

"I know, but it's cold outside."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**This story is cheesier than cheese. I can't even begin to tell you how many tears I cried from laughter while writing this XD I only learned about this song from my school's choir and suddenly it became a running gag among my friends, so to those friends on FF, you're welcome ;) I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy your Christmas and New Year!**

**Merry Christmas and sayonara~!**


End file.
